


Restraint

by confusedkayt



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kisses Challenge, F/M, creepiness, something is very wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedkayt/pseuds/confusedkayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Drunken Kisses Challenge!  Set during/immediately after the scene where Dolarhyde reviews footage of Molly's house while Reba has a martini and rests her head on his lap.</p><p>D is so passionate, almost too passionate.  And so, so restrained.  Reba can work with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

D is very considerate. His consideration is palpably different than the pity half-disguised as overhelpfulness that she gets so often. And he’s passionate. Can’t say he isn’t. It’s almost too much in the bedroom, but she can work with that, but still it’s a lot to handle and so it’s good, really, that he’s pouring some of that energy into his project with the nocturnal animals. It’s good. Burning off some of that energy, even if it’s a little… Well, who isn’t a little odd. It’s good that he cares so much, enough that his thighs shake a little beneath her head as he works. Enough that he doesn’t react, much, when she raises up a little to take another gulp of her martini.

It burns a little going down, too warm now. Best to finish it off, really. One smooth swallow. Oh he’s watching, now. His hand clenches on his pant leg, restraining. “Would you like another?” she tries, and his swallow is thick with want.

“No,” and his voice is rough. There’s a pause before the manners kick in but then there’s a “thank you,” and that’s nothing to complain about. “I’ve got to finish up,” and it’s almost ripped out of him, sets her skin to tingling. He wants so fiercely, so much. She can work with that.

“All right,” she says, and gets up. His inhale is sharp. “I think I’ll have one more,” and some of the tension bleeds away even if she gets the sense he wants her to stay close even as the click-click-click of the projector keeps on keeping on.

It’s familiar, now, the short path to the little ice bucket he keeps out for her, the bottle of gin, the vermouth. She’s too lazy to spear another olive when the first one will do, more or less. The rattle of the shaker is loud enough as a counterpoint to the projector.

Six steps back to the couch and another, besides, to fold in next to him. D’s fingers come to rest on her shoulder, the touch so light even though he holds them tensely. So much, so restrained. Yeah, she can work with that. A gulp of the martini, and he’s shifting around now, little restless movements. The film still holds his attention, she can tell, but it’s coming to an end. So disciplined, D. He holds himself back so hard.

“All done,” he says, low, almost growling. She can feel it in his hands on her, in the way he shifts, little movements. How he wants it. How he wants her. She raises up, scrapes just so along his side, and that makes his breathing shake against her but he stays still, otherwise. Reba finishes her martini, one long slow swallow and that’s got his attention for sure, though he stays still. Nervous, D, and too polite by half. That’s all right. She’ll be unrestrained enough for the both of them.

It only takes a second to set her glass on the floor, to settle herself in D’s lap. He’s hard, already, and his hands clinch in her shirt just like that, just like that. She leans in, careful to start with his bottom lip, but still he freezes up, like always. But the martinis have done their work. She feels loose and reckless and ready to push, just a little, scrape her teeth against that bottom lip and that does it. The weird rush - she’s not used to it, the way he sweeps her up like it’s nothing, the hard muscles of his arms under her hands, panting rough but careful, careful not to dig into her with his hands. Controlled, just barely. One of these days she’s going to help him break on free.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to participate in this fun challenge, but struggled to figure out why Will and Hannibal would get drunk but a chat with the-winnowing-wind popped this idea right in my head. So, uh, hope you liked it!


End file.
